Guide:Ninja Gaiden (Xbox)-Chapter 13
Start off by killing the 15 bats nearby. Run ahead, and check out the ninja body for a Complete Map of the Vigoorian Underground, along with San's Diary. Poor fellow must've died lonely. Move on ahead, and save your game. Open the nearby chest for a Life of the Gods. Inside, you'll have to deal with roughly around 20-30 Zombie Bees. Use your Nunchakus, or Vigoorial Flails to deal maximum combo carnage. If you defeat them all, a chest will appear above. Do a multiple wall jump to reach the area above. You'll discover a Talisman of Rebirth. Open the door, and you'll now be back at the Underground Waterway. Go ahead, and kill the eight newly spawned bats. Jump down, and go right. Again, more sewer zombies will spawn out of thin air. Maybe the Fiends are catching up to you? Once you head into the tunnel, about 6 more Sewer Fiends will pop up. Kill them, and head back to the tall column. A cutscene will appear. *Apparently, Gamov and the Holy Vigoorian Emperor are speaking. Gamov tells him that the Dark Dragon Blade is becoming more powerful at a consuming rate. Gamov seems fascinated by the extreme amount of power that the blade holds. The Emperor warns him not to get too greedy, and says he will be rewarded for his activities.* Wall jump repeatedly back up the long shaft. You'll now be back in the Aquaduct. Save your game, then double wall run back up to the previous Aquaduct. Run up the steps, head out the door, and you'll be back at the sewer entrance. Save your game, then climb the ladder. Once you're back at the train wreck, run down Drawbridge Hill, and hit the switch. Cross the drawbridge, and you'll have to deal with 3 Purple Fiend Zombies. These are basically mutated Vigoorian Soldiers, except they possess qualities of the Skeletal Zombies. Fairly easy. Equip a light sword, and decapitate them. Then, equip a heavy weapon (preferably Dabilahro, or War Hammer), and yield pure damage. If you manage to kill all three (they have plenty of life), an aura will appear. Check it out to receive a Talisman of Rebirth. Run down the nearby stairs, and save your game. Head through the red door, and you may combat the mutated Ninja Fiends if you desire. Run over to Muramasa's Shop, and re-equip. Now, run through the green door. Head up this street, up the stairs, then make a left. Run to the end of this alley, and open the gate to arrive at the Twin Serpents Plaza. Walk up to the pedestal near the statue, and press X three times. Ryu will place all three portions of the Stone Tablet onto their respective locations. *Apparently, the message is complete: "Offer me up before the twin-headed serpent; use me as a key to open the path. There is another who travels the paths formed in the bowels of the Earth by Dragons. These paths tie together far away places, making them but a few steps away." The two serpents will not start to rotate rapidly. A gateway is opened up which warps Ryu back to Hayabusa Village.* Go straight up, and look to the left for a stone shrine. Equip a heavy weapon, then smash the rock. Inside, you'll find a chest which contains a Jewel of the Demon Seal. Jump back into the Muramasa building (via the side roofs), then re- equip if necessary. >> NOTE: If this is your second time through the game, check the second floor of the shop for the Dark Dragon Blade. It should be stuck in the floor. Remember, this unlockable can only be obtained during this Chapter, and only on successive play, so make sure not to miss it. >> Exit the building, and you'll be back near the burnt alley. Hop over the pile of wood (where the horsemen battled), then over the next pile. Go left into the Graveyard. Walk straight up. *Ryu will walk up to Kureha's Grave (the girl who was slain by Doku), and bow silently in despair. She had died because of the greed held inside by the Dark Dragon Blade. She was also the one who wanted to give him the Dragon Eye back in Chapter 2, but he left it on her grave as part of a memento. Ryu takes the Dragon Eye, and plants it on the slot of the Dragon Sword. The Dragon Sword has now been upgraded to its final form, the True Dragon Sword. It glows as its power has been matched to that of the Dark Dragon Blade.* Once the sword has been upgraded, run to the end of the graveyard path, and you'll see a blue portal glowing. Run up to it, and press X. Now, use the next portal, open the door, and use the last portal. This takes you to the Imperial Palace. You'll now be in a wide open area. Run straight ahead, and a cutscene will eventually appear. *Rachel, the gifted Fiend Hunter, will be chained up to large posts with the Spirit of Doku behind her. Apparently, he's preparing to transform her into a Greater Fiend! Doku commands for the second form of Alma to seek out and kill Ryu.* & -------------------- =& ~= LEVEL THIRTEEN BOSS | Alma, Second Form | DIFFICULTY: ** =~ & -------------------- =& ~ Unlike her previous form (which happens to be one of the most difficult ~ & bosses in the game), Alma's second appearance is less painful. To start & ~ off, watch out for her primary grapple attack. She'll try to get in close~ & by making the usual scream, sucking blood, and slamming you to the & ~ ground. You may avoid this by simply running away from her. Use the ~ & flying sparrow attack sparingly, but don't overuse it. Instead, wait for & ~ her to charge in, then initiate an attack. Inferno Ninpo works EXTREMELY ~ & well against her, and is highly recommended during this match. Aside & ~ from that, she hardly has any damaging combos, and is fairly immobile. ~ & Use the True Dragon Sword to yield maximum damage. & ~ ~ *After bursting Alma's head a second time, Ryu sprints towards Rachel to rescue her. Alma notices that her sister is in danger, and quickly charges ahead to save her as well. Alma jumps in front of Doku's swing, suffering a fatal blow, but also saving her sister's life (along with foiling the Fiend awakening). Alma suddenly returns back to her human form, and Rachel is released from the chains. Rachel clutches Alma's naked body in her hands. Doku retreats off, and Ryu leaps below to reveal a large crack in the Pyramid's steps.* Equip a heavy weapon, then smash the crack in the steps. It should reveal a doorway ahead. Open the door, and you'll now be inside the Pyramid. __________ \ Pyramid } = While the Pyramid isn't exactly a mind-boggling puzzle, it's best to understand the layout of the actual location. The following is a simple map of what it looks like, along with any special items: KEY: F - Fire Emblem W - Water Emblem L - Leaf Emblem O - Other Emblem \ or / - doors /////////// - Before doing anything, start off by |FULL MOON| going to the second door on the left. ___________| DOOR |__________ Check the ninja's body for a Map of the | | | | Pyramid. Open the door down this hallway | / \ | to your left, and you'll be in the W/F | / \ | room. Check the nearby chest for a Great | | | | Spirit Elixir. Remove the Tablet of | ____|___ ___|____ | Water, then insert it in the other empty | /W F| |L O\ | slot. | / / \ \ | - You'll have to deal with 20 Scorpion | | / \ | | Beetles. Each time you change a phase in | | | | | | the moon patterns, these bugs will spawn | |_______| |_______| | out. Use the Flying Sparrow attack to | | | | | | make quick use of them, and yield | | | | |SAVE | maximum essence with an occasional Leads Entrance |Point| ultimate technique. to ------- - Once they're dead, the force field magic should disappear, and permit access to mirror the newly opened door. Head through the center doorway that opened, then go up, and head through the second door to the right. Note that a Crescent Moon should appear against the wall. Save your game via the save point at the end. Go back, and enter the door you just passed (to save your game). You'll now be in the L/O room. Open the chest in the left hand corner for a Life of the Gods. Walk up to the red icon, and take out the Tablet of the Flame. It should open a nearby door (to the center pathway). Walk across, and head back to the W/F room. Go to the empty slot against the wall, and place the Flame Tablet in place. Again, you'll have to deal with 20 beetles, and the moon will change to a Half-Phase. Walk up to the Water tablet, take it out, then head over to the L/O room. Place the water tablet in the L slot (or logo that looks like three circles connected to a centerpiece). It should open the door behind you. Go into that doorway, and snatch the Serpent, Deity of Creation. - Before completing this Chapter, go to the far left side, and head down the steps (towards the magic mirror). You'll eventually see a mirror that shows an altar on fire, except in reality it isn't. Equip the Art of the Fire Wheels Ninpo, and cast it once. Walk up to the Altar to catch it on fire. You'll be rewarded with an aura containing a Jewel of the Demon Seal. Now, go back to the water tablet, and take it out of the slot you just placed it in. Go back to the W/F room, and place the Water Tablet back in the emblem to the left (the water slot). Do the same for the Leaf Tablet, except make sure it goes in the Leaf logo (looks like a plant, left hand emblem in L/O room). Along the way, you may have to deal with occasional beetle ambushes for changing the tablets. After this is done, a cutscene will occur. *The Pyramid will rise to a greater height, permitting access to the Gateways of Zarkhan. A full moon will also occur against the wall.* Category:Guide